


FILE-YS-75███

by BitterSorcerer



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSorcerer/pseuds/BitterSorcerer
Summary: Mr. C██████ is tasked with investigating the Yellowstone Magic blaseball team and Yellowstone itself. These are the voice diaries he left behind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	FILE-YS-75███

***The following is a transcription of Mr. C███████’s voice diaries. It has been edited and redacted where necessary. The recording device was found in Mr. C███████’s motel room. For full report please refer to FILE-Y-███

Compiled by: [REDACTED]

By Order of: [REDACTED]

ENTRY 1

I was sitting in the brightly lit taproom of a bar just outside Yellowstone National Park. Sunlight was streaming in through the large windows and it just seemed to hang in the air. The room had a “light” feeling to it, as if the right words would cause the furniture to just start floatin’. 

Now my line of work has taken me to a lot of bars, motels, and hotels. They blur together after a while. But this one was different, ya know? It had beanbags and didn’t serve alcohol. I mean, no one was even smoking. The people sat around writing poems and spells and talking mostly nonsense. They weren’t even talking about █████████! Wasn’t like any bar I’ve ever been to, that’s for sure.

The patrons get weirder too. Now I’m no stranger to weird things but this was different. I’m talking water in the shape of a person sitting at the bar talking to what I can only describe as three floating █████ with eyes. I wrote a separate report about all non-humaniods I observed as requested. I’ve sent it to your ███████████ ███. I’m gonna come back tomorrow, see what other ███████████ I can ██████.

ENTRY 2

From what I could gather on the fans, they don’t seem to have a plan. They seem more interested in having a good time and creating a welcoming environment than they do planning their █████████ votes. In fact, it was incredibly hard to maintain my cover because they kept trying to buy me a drink, or ask me where I’m from, asking me how my vibes were. And, on more than one occasion, I was offered a tarot card reading. All of this while I’m sipping on a neon blue soda and sitting on a beanbag.

That's the other thing, this drink. The drink was making me feel strange. When I asked any of them about it they just looked sad and said it was Turq’s Favorite Drink. I didn’t like drinking it as it made me feel out of sorts but this place didn’t serve anything else and I had to order something to keep my cover, ya know? I have a part to play.

ENTRY 3

Those people were pretty overwhelming, they were so aggressively nice. It made me real nervous. After all, I was there to ██████ ███████████ ██ ███ ███████████ █████ and ██████ ████ on ████. I wasn’t exactly a fan of the team or anything. I just felt outta place, ya know? I know I’m a professional but, I want it on the record that these people are so welcoming that I was starting to feel bad. 

Anyway after a while most patrons had gone out to the park to watch the █████████ game. One against the Fridays. Guess it was one of the player’s birthdays or something. A couple patrons stayed back and just watched on the magical projection overtop the bar. I’d been to nearly every game all week, figured I’d learned enough about the ███████. You did ask me to ███ ███████████ ██ ███ ███████████ █████ after all. Gotta admit I was feeling a lot better at this point now that there were less people.

*Mr. C██████ pauses here and takes a deep breath. An HVAC unit can be heard humming in the background.*

So I approach what I’m assuming to be a fan that stayed back to watch the game from the taproom. He seemed a bit calmer than most of the other fans. We make small talk while the game plays on the projection and...

*There is a long pause in the audio as Mr. C██████ takes a few more deep breaths.*

Well uh, he asks me if I want some water. Kinda suddenly. He says I look uncomfortable and waves to the ██████ at the bar to bring some water over. And the water just, poofs, appears in front of me on the table. And wouldn’t you know it, I’m suddenly parched. So of course I started drinking the water.

*Wood creaking as Mr. C██████ shifts in his chair. He seems to nervously clear his throat, though it is hard to hear.*

As I’m drinking he says: “I think you should leave.” Now mind you, I was already feeling on edge with these people. They were so welcoming. I actually felt a bit guilty for trying to ███ ███████████ on ███ ████. I ended up gulping a bunch of the water like you’d see in an old cartoon. Made the gulp noise and everything. I sorta stare at this guy in horror. 

Before I could stammer out any response he says: “The ████ ███████ won’t like it if they find you poking around the park. That glass of █████████ is a better alternative than what the ███████ would do to you. You’re really gonna feel Turq’s Favorite Drink now.”

And about when he said that I start feelin’ really strange. I could feel every cell in my body. I was caught red-handed by this guy. He knew. And all my cells knew that I knew that he knew and they were screaming at me to run. 

So I did. I ran out of the taproom and promptly planted my face in the dirt out front. I turned around expecting that guy to have chased me outside but he hadn’t. I could still see him inside, watching the █████████ game. 

Suddenly my cells went real quiet. I looked up and saw the sign of the taproom that I missed on the way in the last couple days. It read “BLUESKY TAPROOM” in big blue lettering. And behind the taphouse I saw something in the sky, it looked like ███████████ ████████ ████. And I saw myself. Just sitting on the ground in front of the taphouse. The me in the sky was smiling.

*Mr. C██████ begins hyperventilating at this point, but continues to speak*

And my cells started screaming. RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN … 

*Mr. C██████ continues repeating the word “run” over and over again for nearly 10 minutes before resuming in rasping breaths*

The magic in that place is different. It’s not the new stuff we’ve seen since █████████ became █████. No, this kinda stuff had been there a long time before that and █████████ was ██████ it up. I’m just going to say it now, I won’t be going back there. Not after what happened. I can still hear my cells screaming at me to run and that is what I am gonna do. I’m done. You’re gonna have to send someone else. 

***ADDENDUM --- Mr. C██████ was last seen running south in ████████

***ADDENDUM 2 --- Mr. C██████ sent one additional letter to the ████████ ██ ███ █████. It had one sentence as follows:

WE WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT


End file.
